


Peanutstuck: The Exposition Stand

by WilliamLeonard



Category: Homestuck, Peanuts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilliamLeonard/pseuds/WilliamLeonard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of scripts for an as-of-yet nonexistant series of comics starring everyone's favourite Peanuts character. No, not Charlie Brown - this'll be all about Aranea Serket, long-winded bookworm extraordinaire, who's just set up her Exposition Stand in the neighborhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Comic One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone.
> 
> These were originally just going to be story ideas for a series of comics I had planned to make, starring Aranea and Charlie Brown, as well as other friends on both fandoms that would pop in and out as the fic progresses. However, even though I do figure myself to be pretty good at Photoshop, the monumental task of compiling all the comics from previous Peanuts content (as well as drawing Aranea's hair on every panel in a style consistent with Peanuts) seemed waay too out of my league, and so I just... didn't do it.
> 
> So instead of doing that, I'm just going to put up scripts for said comics! When I run out of ones that I have already made, I'll make some more and put them up too. Hopefully these will still satisfy and bring a chuckle to your lips, and maybe, just maybe, someone else can come along and turn them all into actual comic strips. Who knows.
> 
> Anyway, on with the fic! I hope you enjoy, and sincerely recommend you drop some praise or criticism in the comment section while you're at it! Every bit helps. :::;)

**_ Comic One: _ **

**Panel One:** Shot of a Peanuts-ified Aranea sitting attentively in her 'Exposition Stand - Five Boonbucks (The Sylph is IN)', formerly Lucy's Psychiatric Help stand.

 **Panel Two:** Charlie Brown stands to the side of the Exposition Stand, not saying a thing. Aranea looks at him.

> ARANEA: Well, hello there!  
>  ARANEA: I 8elieve your name is Charlie 8rown. Am I correct?

_(Keep in mind that Aranea speaks her quirk normally (with color) and not in caps-lock like normal Peanuts lettering. Charlie Brown, however, retains his formal lettering style.)_

**Panel Three:** Charlie Brown walks away, cool and slow.

> CHARLIE BROWN: Oh, sorry..  
>  CHARLIE BROWN: I thought Lucy's psychiatric booth was here. She must have moved again..  
>  CHARLIE BROWN: Sorry for bothering.

**Panel Four:** After Charlie Brown disappears to the right side of the panel, Aranea runs after him.

> ARANEA: No, w8! Come 8ack!  
>  ARANEA: I can provide slightly unhealthy 8outs of exposition at a semi-reasona8le cost!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that I wrote these before it was shown in HS that Aranea has turned evil... so... just ignore that. I much prefer non-evil Aranea, anyway, so let's stick to that, shall we?
> 
> *THE POWER OF AUs* :D


	2. Comic Two

**_ Comic Two: _ **

**Panel One:** Charlie Brown is back at Aranea’s Exposition Stand. He sits on a small stool, similar to the one at Lucy’s Psychiatric Booth.

> ARANEA: Welcome 8ack, Charlie 8rown!  
>  ARANEA: Now that you’re here, what would you like to know a8out first?

Charlie Brown points at the sign on the stand.

> CHARLIE BROWN: What’s a ‘boon buck’?

**Panel Two:** Aranea starts talking excitedly.

> ARANEA: Well, I’m glad you asked! Those were a currency used when we played SGRU8… I don’t know if they use it in your universe, 8ut I thought I might as well give it a go for the first quarter and see how things turn out..

Charlie Brown, offscreen, is confused.

> CHARLIE BROWN: ‘SGRUB’?

**Panel Three:** Aranea continues talking, a bit surprised that Charlie Brown doesn’t know.

> ARANEA: Well, of course! Don’t you know? We played the game - us trolls, I mean - and we teamed up with some other trolls and humans and we cre8ted your universe! It wasn’t easy, what with all the mayhem that occurred along the way, 8ut..  
> CHARLIE BROWN: What are ‘trolls’? Are you talking about monsters or something?  
> 

**Panel Four:** Aranea looks positively miffed at Charlie Brown’s habit of not keeping up with the times.

> ARANEA: If K8nkri were here right now, he’d 8e hyperventil8ting into a paper 8ag at this point.  
> CHARLIE BROWN: Who’s ‘Kankri’?   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might have been a bit too long for all the dialogue to fit into each panel. Maybe I'll find some way to shorten it, I don't know. :D


	3. Comic Three

**_ Comic Three: _ **

**Panel One:** Aranea is smiling contentedly as Charlie Brown points again to the sign on her stand.

> CHARLIE BROWN: What does ‘exposition’ mean?

**Panel Two:** Aranea looks very happy.

> ARANEA: Why, it’s my little ho88y! 8asically I tell anyone anything they need to know, and I pay them for it!  
> CHARLIE BROWN: That seems like a weird thing to do.  
> 

**Panel Three:** Aranea points a finger to the sky triumphantly.

> ARANEA: Oh, 8ut you could not 8e further from the truth!  
>  ARANEA: The world _needs_ exposition. People need to know what danger they are up against! They need to know what f8 lies in store for them! They need to know who will join them in an act of, and I quote, ‘choice sloppy m8keouts’!

**Panel Four:** A medium shot of Charlie Brown looking dumbfounded (and a bit weirded out) as Aranea shakes her fist in the left foreground.

> ARANEA: Li8erty! Justice! Edific8tion! Reason! Knowledge! Civility!  
> CHARLIE BROWN: You’re kind of creeping me out…  
> 


	4. Comic Four

**_ Comic Four: _ **

**Panel One:** It is a slow day at Aranea’s Exposition Stand. She sits back, feet on the stand (similar to Lucy), texting on her phone. Charlie Brown walks in from the right.

> CHARLIE BROWN: Hey, Aranea?  
> ARANEA: Hmm?  
> 

**Panel Two:** Aranea immediately sits up, smiling in a business-like manner.

> CHARLIE BROWN: I’ve never seen you talk to anybody at all.. you just sit here all the time.  
> CHARLIE BROWN: Do you have any friends?

**Panel Three:** Aranea starts talking, but is soon distracted. 

> ARANEA: Well, of course I do! They’re around here, somewhere, doing their own thing. I know they are anyway…  
> ARANEA: W8, hang on.

**Panel Four:** Aranea turns and points to the left, shouting to a person offscreen.

> ARANEA: _CR8NUS, I CAN SEE YOU HIDING IN THAT 8USH. ST8P SPYING ON ME._  
>  CRONUS (offscreen): god dammit  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm planning on including most (if not all) of the Homestuck characters in this comic, sooner or later. Stay tuned! ;D


	5. Comic Five

**_ Comic Five: _ **

**Panel One:** An exposition session has just neared its end.

> ARANEA: Looks like this session is up… It has been a pleasure telling you everything you need to know.

**Panel Two:** Aranea reaches down under the exposition stand, feeling for something.

> ARANEA: Now, time to pay up, I guess.  
> CHARLIE BROWN: But I don’t have any money!  
> 

**Panel Three:** Aranea pulls out five big boon bucks.

> ARANEA: Nonsense. You don’t need to pay me a single boondollar.  
>  ARANEA: Here in the exposition stand, I pay you!

**Panel Four:** Charlie Brown carries the boonbucks with both hands.

> CHARLIE BROWN: Why?  
> ARANEA: I’ve found that people like to feel rewarded after listening to me talk on and on a8out whatever.  
>  ARANEA: It’s just good 8usiness. You wouldn’t understand.  
> 


End file.
